Sasuke's Lost Sister
by Bloody Red Empress
Summary: Sasuke's parents lost his sister seven years ago.Now he's become a rebel to them.While taking a walk at the park he saw a brunette girl that looks exactly like his sister.Will he able to know her real identity?RxR please :D
1. Chapter 1

A brunette was waiting impatiently at the park for her special someone to arrive.

"44...45...Geez,some gentleman he is..." she mumbled grumpily

"What's wrong?only morons frown ya know" an unfamiliar voice sudddenly spoke.

She looked up to meet a beautiful pair of black orbs staring at her own hazel ones.

"Uhh..hey?umm...i don't mean to be rude but who are you?I mean i haven't seen you around here..." she said uncomfortably while stealing glances at her wrist watch.

"Tch,Sasuke Uchiha" he said huskly while his stoic expression still plastered on his face.

"M-Mikan,Mikan Sakura,nice to meet you Uchiha-kun" she said shyly.

Mikan?her name sounds so familiar...he thought,

***FLASHBACK***

...7 years ago...

_"S-Sasu-chan,w-we h-have something to tell y-you..." his mom trailed off while stuttering and tears forming her dad patted her shoulder with sympathy in his eyes._

_"What is it?" he asked waiting for his mom to continue her sentence impatiently._

_"We...ummm...I kind of lost y-your sister on the b-beach!" she cried loudly._

_"..." he kept bangs covered his eyes._

_"S-Sasu-chan...?" her mom asked._

_"How dare you?" he said while his eyes turning red._

_"Sasuke!Don't talk to your mother like that!" his father scolded him._

_"Don't?You both lost Mikan and thats what you can only think about?" he raised his voice._

_"He's 're very sorry honey" her mom said,sadness evident in her eyes._

_"So?And what will you do about that?" he raised his voice again but this time not so loud._

_"We'll find Mikan honey,whatever it takes,even if it's the last thing we'll do" her mom smiled at him._

_"You better..." he mumbled while leaving his parents in the room and not forgetting to slam the door harshly._

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Sasuke widened his eyes.

"Do...you have a family?" he asked.

"I live in an apartment alone.I lost my mom and dad in the beach when I was only 5" she said while frowning again.

She...she is Mikan!

Just then,he embraced her lovingly while tears started dripping from his eyes.

"What?" she asked while hugging him back.

"Mikan..." he mumbled.

"What?" she asked with a confused face.

"Your my lost sister,my mom and dad lost you in the beach 5 years ago,when I was 10" he answered while sobbing quietly.

"Really?" she asked happily.

He nodded.

"Wait...do you have a job?" he asked.

"No,why?" she answered while tilting her face to the otherside.

"Then how do you pay rent for your apartment?" he was really confused now.

"Umm...my boyfriend pays for it" she answered while laughing nervously.

...3 .

...2

...1

"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?" he shouted still feeling possessive of his sister.

"Yes,i have...he soo sweet in a weird kind of way though" she said happily.

"I'll pay for the rest of your apartment rent,your moving back with us" he grabbed her hand and hugged her again.

"Thank you onii-chan!" she hugged back feeling the loneliness of her disappear.

"No problem,Mimi" he grinned boyishly.

"Mikan!" another husky voice,this time it was familiar.

"WHAT?" she glared at him.

He twitched when he noticed the guy's arms were around her.

"Let go of her you unknown idiot!" he yelled while punching him square on the face.

"Sasuke-kun!" she screamed while getting over to her brother's side panicky.

"...Mikan!" he called feeling jealousy overthrough him.

"Urusai,meanie!" she screamed back,pissed at the fact he made her wait for 45 minutes for him to arrive.

"Leave him be,polka dots" he glared at the guy.

She twitched then glared at him again.

"Sometime I just wanna strangle you to death you know,but since I love you,consider yourself lucky" she turned her head back and remembered her widened her eyes and saw that he was laying on the ground unconsciously.

"Kyaaah!Sasuke!" she ran to his side and shook him recklessly while making him more dizzy.

"Stop shaking me,idiot I'm not dead" he twitched both of his eyes due to dizzyness.

"Thank goodness your alive" her eyes sparkled and her lips curved into a smile.

"What?You think a weak punch can kill me?"

"Well,punches hurt right?And death also hurts...so they're not the same?" she asked while shrugging.

"I don't know what you are trying to say but let's just go back" Sasuke said as he quickly stood up from the ground.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

**MIKAN'S POV**

Sasuke-nii was very nice to pay my rent at my old apartment.I wonder what my parents are like,are they nice?

"Oi,polka,are you okay?" my boyfriend a.k.a Natsume Hyuuga asked.I turned to him,ready to give him a hug for his concern,then I remembered what happened a while ago,him being half an hour late.I glared and stuck out my tongue at him then ran to onii-chan.

"What happened Mikan?You seem to be in deep thought" onii-chan asked.I pouted at him.

"Mom and dad aren't mean,aren't they?" I asked him with a teary stared at me and raised one of his brow.

"Why?Would you like them to be?" he answered with a smirk.

"Nooo!So they're nice?" I exclaimed happily,knowing my parents are murderers.

"Yeah,guess you can say that" he stated calmly then pointed at Natsume.

"So what's his name?" he asked still pointing at Natsume.

"Well,he's Natsume Hyuuga" I answered simply while sticking my nose in the air.

"What's wrong?" he questioned me for my actions.

"He made me wait for 45 minutes for our supposed to be date" I frowned while giving Natsume a glare again.

"Suppose to be?" he asked while looking at him.

"Yeah,thats why I wasn't smiling when you asked" I said and crossed my arms in my chest.

"And you said he was sweet" then he approached my idiotic boyfriend,which now,i couldn't care less about him.I mean how could he?Doesn't he know that us girls are sensitive?

**SASUKE'S POV**

How dare that idiot? making Mikan wait...some boyfriend he is I went to her so-called boyfriend and approached him.

"Hey you!" I called out to him.

"Hn...yeah me?" he answered arrogantly.I could tell he has a cold rebellious the heck did Mikan see in this guy?I thought.

"You were supposed to be out on a date and yet you made her wait?Some boyfriend you are" I recalled what I had thought about him a while ago.

"Not my fault that I woke up late from my nap" he guy's insane,doesn't he know that girls are very sensitive?

"I don't care,another rebellious act from you and I'll break off your relationship with her" I told him.

"Tch..I'd like to see you try" he glared at me.

"Watch me"'I hissed at him.

"Mikan!" I called her.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Let's go" I said to her as I pick her up and let her ride on my back.

"To where?" she asked,forgetting that I was suppose to take her home.

"Home,of course" I reminded her.

* * *

><p><strong>NATSUME'S POV<strong>

I felt my blood boil at the on his back?Tch...who does he think he is?

"Where do you think your taking her?"I scowled at him.

"Home,wherelse?" he said not even bothering to look at me

"What!Your taking her to your house?" I asked shocked and jealous at the same ,who wouldn't be?Some guy takes your own girlfriend to where-only-God-knows he lives.

"See ya" he said with his back facing me.I can tell very darn well that he's smirking right now.

"Bye Natsume" said Mikan,still riding on his ,now I'm jealous of his appearance?Tch,no need,I'm pretty handsome myself anyway,ain't I?

After I kept convincing myself that I'm more handsome than the Sasuke guy,I looked at the path he was going and no sight of the two anymore...

"..." I mentally scolded myself for being stupid,which I'm not usually am.

Hn...I'll just go home,since there's nothing to do here anyway...

The sun slowly hid behind the mountains as the moon and darkness took it's place. The wind was cold and the leaves started to fall from the trees...

I stared at the brown leaf and it reminded me the color of my girlfriend's hair and then I unconsciously cracked a as I noticed my actions,I silently went back home and plopped down my head to my pillow._WHAT IS HIS RELATIONSHIP WITH HER?Nevermind,I'll just ask Mikan tomorrow...but how?_I thought.

I couldn't just ask her right away,now can I?she'll notice that I'm jealous or worse...that would ruin my pride..

Then I started thinking in what way I'm suppose to ask her :

_"Polka,what's your relationship with that guy?"_

_"Sasuke was it?So...what is he to you?"_

_"Tell me what he is to you or i'll force you"_

Maybe I'll just conversate with her for a little then ask...,that's it!I'm a genius...

Then I slowly drifted off to sleep smiling to myself...

* * *

><p><strong><span>...Meanwhile at the Uchiha's Residence...<span>**

"Mom,Dad,I'm back!" the raven-haired Uchiha exclaimed as he opened the front door.

Mikoto and Fugaku hurriedly walked down stairs to see what was wrong with their son because he rarely goes home saying that he's as they reached downstairs their eyes widened.A very familiar girl was with their squinted her eyes processing what happened in front of it hit her.

"Sasuke!I'm soo proud of you!You finally got a girlfriend for all these years!My little boy has finally turned into a man!And here I thought he was going to stay single forever!Oh Fugaku!They grow up so fast!" Mikoto exclaimed as she emotionally wiped a fake tear in her eye with her right just patted her wife's shoulder as he gave his son a thumbs and Sasuke sweatdropped.

"Mom,Dad,she's your long lost daughter,you know?The one you effing lost in the beach,ring any bells,oldies?" he said as he glared at both of his parents.

Mikoto widened her eyes while Fugaku just a few minutes of their struck actions Mikoto was the first to recover.

"Ohh,Mikan honey!We're so sorry!We didn't mean to!Please forgive us!I bet you were so lonely these past few years without parents beside you" Mikoto exclaimed sadly as her eyes became teary and bowed again and rolled his eyes at his mother's actions.

"Mikan,dear I hope you forgive us" Fugaku too bowed with Mikoto.

"It's alright mommy,daddy,I wasn't clearly lonely though,Natsume was with me" she smiled at them and gave them a group hug including Sasuke.

"Who's Natsume dear?" Mikoto eagerly asked her daughter,while Fugaku just raised his eyebrow showing just grunted.

"Well...umm,..he's best described as my boyfriend?" she said to them while she smiled nervously awaiting for her parents' squealed and hugged her husband.

"My daughter is growing up!Fugaku can you believe that!Sasuke,your sister is a few years younger than you and she even got a boyfriend first!Such a shame!Don't tell us you're gay?" Mikoto gasped at the sight of her son being gay._I mean who would be the one to make us adorable little Uchihas?_She thought.

"Indeed son,your mother is right you should go get yourself a girlfriend or something or do you want to be single forever and grow old by yourself with no one to love you?" Fugaku stated amused that his son was having a hard time getting a girlfriend with such handsome looks.

Sasuke groaned."There isn't a single day without them throwing theirselves at me." Sasuke muttered but loud enough to let them hear.

"Well Sasuke,you just need to find the right one for you,and make sure you give us lots of grandchildren" she winked at twitched and Mikan just turned red.

"Honey,that's enough let's just go to bed and talk about this tomorrow morning where the sun is still shinning,okay?" Fugaku told his wife.

"Okay!And Mikan sweetie,you can sleep at you brother's room since we didn't get to decorate a room for you,and Sasuke be a gentleman and let her sleep on the bed!" Mikoto told them while smiling then going to bed with Fugaku.

"C'mon,let's go to bed too" Sasuke grinned at Mikan and she smiled back in return.

"Okay,but if I'm sleeping on the bed then where will you sleep?" she asked and shot him a confused look.

"I'll just go get a futon and sleep on the floor or something" he replied with a smile.

**...In the bedroom...**

"Are you really sure you want to sleep on the floor?" Mikan asked Sasuke for the seventh time.

He groaned again but replied anyway "Yes!Now go to sleep".

"Okay,then..." she said as she closed her eyes,muttering about something that she was just concerned.

~~~~ ~~~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update guys!My parents wouldn't give my laptop back for the past few months and when they did,I made this chapter as long and as fast as I could ^_^"

Also,I apologize for the grammatical fanficition!It messed up some of the words  
>So please bear with it... D:<p>

_Italics - Natsume's/Sasuke's deep inner thoughts...(most probably insults XD)_

_**Bold and Italic - obviously me...**_

Underlined - Set up/Place**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3<p>

**Sasuke's POV**

I groaned for the last time,annoyed..._I mean who wouldn't?Forced by your own mother to go and drive to the mall and buy some ingredients for her to bake a cake!_She thought it would be nice to have a small party for Mikan's return..._What were we buying again?Oh yeah,flower or something like that...I didn't know flowers were edible,a soda,butter,milk,and umm..I think mom said east?or feast?Ughh..whatever and I'm lucky Mikan is here.I won't be having problems memorizing and looking for mom's baking ingredients.._  
>Finally,we arrived at the mall as I parked my car in the parking lot.<p>

We walked inside the mall and straight ahead to the grocery area and started looking for the stuff we need to buy.

"Okay,so I got the milk,butter,baking soda,cocoa,baking powder_**(A/N:Are baking soda and powder the same?)**_yeast..,"Sasuke-nii,could you go and get flour please?"she asked me while she checked if we had all the ingredients.

"Fine,I'll be right back" I said to her as I walked away to find a flower.I walked into the stand where they sell flowers and I started looking for a flower needed for a darn cake,_what does a flower for baking,actually looked like again?_I forgot to ask Mikan I thought as I started looking for a flower that looks I found a yellow flower that I think is called a daffodil.I reached out to get it when another hand also took it.

"Excuse me,but will you please let go?I found it first!" a feminine voice exclaimed.I looked at the direction where the hand came from and it led to a blonde girl with cerulean eyes.

"No,I need to get this for mom,so you let go" I brows furrowed in anger and she glared at me.

"No,you let go!I've been looking for this all day!So please kindly let go" she replied irritatingly.I stared at her for a moment and realized she was kinda cute...okay she's beautiful,but I'd rather die than admit it out loud.

"Sorry miss,but I desperately need this for my mom" I muttered lowly but loud enough for her to glared at me again.

"I don't care!" she spat out venom.I then sighed and let go.I wasn't even sure if this is the right 'flower' for baking a cake anyway.

"Sasuke-nii!" another voice exclaimed,I didn't need to turn around because I knew it was Mikan.

"What the heck are you doing in the flowershop?Didn't I tell you to go get flour?" she asked impatiently with a confused face.

"I didn't know what it looks like and I tried looking for it but that girl took it" I pointed at the blonde haired girl that was holding a daffodil and Mikan was awkwardly looking at the girl then slapped her forehead.

"Sasuke-nii,I told you to get flour not flo-wer!You need to listen carefully or is it that you really don't know what it is" she giggled as I rolled my eyes.I turned to the blonde girl that was staring at me.

"What?Can't get enough of me?" I teased her as she glared at me and twitched.

"Of course not!You're so full of yourself!" she sneered and looked away.

"Yeah right,tell that to yourself" I smirked as she sighed and rolled her turned to Mikan and smiled at her.

"I suppose you are his sister?Oh my,you're soo cute!What's your name?" she squealed and asked her.

"Yup!IMy name is Mikan..." Mikan stopped unsure of what her looked at me cutely asking for help.

"She's Mikan Uchiha" I finished her sentence.

"Oh!I'm Ino Yamanaka!Nice to meet you,Mikan!"she beamed at her and Mikan just smiled back and replied.

"Nice to meet you too,Ino-chan!Wanna be bestfriends?"

"Sure,I'd love to!"

"Great!Please come to our house tomorrow,mom's having a small party!" she said as she grinned at Yamanaka.

"Okay,but I don't know where it is.."

"Don't worry Ino-chan,Sasuke-nii and I will drop you off so we'll know where you 'll pick you up tomorrow!Right,Sasuke?" she looked at me as if telling me to just say yes or she will never look at me again for blowing her chance to make a new ,what can I say?Just this once..who knows it may be interesting...

"Yeah" came my one-word,lamest answer.

"Thanks!That would be nice!" Yamanaka exclaimed and giggled.

"Whatever,let's just go get that flour and get it over with" I stated,obviously annoyed for staying here for soo long._**(A/N:My,isn't he overeacting?)**_

"Then,what are we waiting for?Let's go!" Mikan exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.I rolled my eyes at hey,I think it's kind of wonder that Hyuuga kid likes her,which I highly doubt_...I must stop..cute is not usually in my dictionary..._

* * *

><p><span>~~~~~~After buying the last ingredient for their oh-so beloved mom's cake~~~~~~~~<span>

**Ino's POV**

"Thank you again,for dropping me off,that is" I thanked them again,obviously happy for new friends and getting invitied to a party.

"No problemo,Ino-chan!Can we exchange numbers?You can bring anyone you like!We'll call and pick you up tomorrow at ummm...what time is it,again?" Mikan said then mumbled the last part of her sentence and gave me her phone as I gave her typed in our numbers.

"What she's trying to say is,we'll pick you up tomorrow at 7pm,so you better get ready early or we'll ditch you for being late" Uchiha said then left.I then went inside the house and glanced at the was almost ,I never knew it took us that long at the mall.

"Daddy,I'm home!" I shouted,expecting someone to answer,which I am right.

"Welcome home,sweetheart!" Daddy answered back.I have a lot to tell him about meeting new friends and getting invitied to a party!Yay.I ran to my room and turned on my computer.I logged in my Yahoo account and started to video chat Sakura,Hinata and Tenten.

"Hey guys!Guess what?"-Ino

"You finally got a boyfriend?" -Sakura

"Well no,but I met two friends at the mall and got invited to a party!Wanna come?"-Ino

"I-I would,if it isn't any trouble for you,Ino-san"-Hinata

"Of course Hinata!You're welcome to come with me!"-Ino

"I'm in too,Ino-pig!Maybe we could find you a good-looking boyfriend there,heh!"-Sakura

"Oh shut up,forehead"-Ino

* * *

><p><span>~~~~~~~~~~With the Uchiha's~~~~~~~~~~~<span>

**Mikan's POV**

"Kaa-san!We're home!" I exclaimed after I left Sasuke at the garage with the groceries and entered the living room.

"Honey!What took you so long?I was soo worried!Did you and Sasuke get the ingredients for our cake?" mom said as she looked around.

"Where's your brother?" she continued with a worried expression.

"Oh,he's at the garage getting the groceries out of the car" I giggled at her troubled face.

"Oh that's good to hear!Let's help him and get ready for dinner!" she smiled and dragged me to where Sasuke-nii was and made it to the he was,almost finished getting the groceries out of the car.

"By the way,where's dad,kaa-san?" I couldn't help but wasn't with mom.

"Oh yeah,I forgot to tell you,He's on a business trip and won't be home for a week,I'm sorry honey" she responded with a guilty face.

"No problem!Hey mom,Sasuke-nii and I met a friend at the 's really nice-" I heard Sasuke scoff,which I ignored "and I invited her for tomorrow's party!" I happily said to I remembered my bestfriend and friends which I almost forgot.I gaped.I forgot to tell them about Sasuke-nii and what happened.

"Kaa-san,may I use the phone?"I asked mom with a hint of politeness in my tone.

"Sure honey,don't forget to return it safely!" she smiled,showing her white was really her age,she looked a bit hair and onyx straight to the point.I need to use the phone!

"Thaaaaanks,kaa-san!" After that,I ran all the way to the corner of the living room as if my life actually dependent on it.I nervously gaped at the phone and started punch in numbers.

"Who the heck is this?" a female voice spoke from the phone.

"H-Hotaru...this is me,Mikan" I stuttered a bit as I spoke into the phone,sweating bullets on my forehead.

"What do you want,idiot?" she asked face was now wet with my own sweat...disgusting I need to wash my face after this...

"I...I forgot to tell you these past days,I found my...family" I spoke the words slowly but surely.

"...Good for you...what's your family's surname?"

"Umm...it's Uchiha...why?"

"Nothing,what's up with you,anyways?"

"I just wanted to tell you about it...Oh,and before I forget come to my house,tomorrow,7pm,left corner at Konoha can bring the others too.."

"I'll charge you for ordering that all?I'll be bringing bunny boy for my entertainment not as your guest" and just like that she hung I even wondered why Ruka loves well,must be fate.I dialed the number of the least person I wanted to talk ,the irony.I rolled my eyes.

"Hello!Hyuuga's Residence here!" a cute female voice rang into the be Aoi!I could just invite her and her stupid-excuse-of-a-brother or to be more exact my boyfriend to ,such a small world,huh?

"Hey Aoi,this is Mikan,I'm inviting you and your brother to come over to my house tomorrow at 7pm,left corner at Konoha Street,is that,okay?" I asked eager to know her answer.

"Ooooh!Is there a party?Count me in!Oh,I need to tell onii-chan!Yaaaay!Bye Mikan-chan!" she beamed into the phone then hung she's just too cute!I returned the phone safely as my mom had said.

"Mikaaaaan honeeeey!Dinner's ready!" mom shouted.I giggled.I swore the whole house could've heard it.

"Then I'm on my way to eat all of it!" It's true.I'm a pig when it comes to delicious thankfully I never get could blame the deliciously,heavenly,awesome,tasty food?No one!I'm thinking of eating a sandwich for breakfast tomorrow,or toast?No maybe pancakes,oh wait!Bacon tastes better,maybe with eggs oh,man,would that make my day!

**END OF MIKAN'S POV**

Finally,after Mikan's short mental monologue about what to eat for breakfast tomorrow,she finally arrived at the she saw her mother sitting across her oh-so-loving-brother,Sasuke."Hey mom,Sasuke-nii!"Greeted by the sweet smell of food,she hurriedly skidded over to the table then sat down on the vacant chair beside Sasuke.

"Itadakimasu!"and just like that,she began munching the food like the pig she is. Sasuke stared awkwardly at her while Mikoto just smiled widely at her,pleased to see that her own daughter likes her cooking very much.

"Scary-eating pig" Sasuke teased and stuck his tongue after he chewed the food down to his chewed hastely and swallowed it then glared at him.

"Oh,to heck with it.I'd rather eat the delicious food than argue worthlessly with the likes of you!" and after that she continued what she was young lad stuck out his tongue at her again.

"That's the 're such a could be even considered as one,despite your figure that is" he smirked before giving her a glass of glared at him and the water he was holding.

"I can get my own,thank you very much!" she poured her own glass of water and gulped it down.

"Soo,whoelse did you guys invite for tomorrow?" mom asked,eager evident in her voice.

"The dope and the rest of the gang,they'll arrive tomorrow at 12 noon or a minute late...knowing that their lazy anyway" Sasuke stated boredly as he finished dinner.

"Dope?Oh!You mean Naruto-kun?Don't be soo mean!My bestfriend,Kushina will kill you for that!Besides,he's such a sweet child,unlike you,who is anti-social,rude and sarcastic!What about you Mikan?Who else did you invite?"Mikoto then ignored Sasuke and turned to Mikan.

"I invited my bestfriend-" before she could continue,someone interrupted.

"You have a bestfriend?" Sasuke interrupted incoherently,a hint of teasiness in his voice.

"Of course!You think Natsume is all I have?I haaaave mooore friends than you think,Nii-chan you meanie!I even wonder why you have friends!" she retorted angrily,her brows knitting in anger.

"Calm down,there's no need to be angry,I was just asking" Sasuke chuckled then gulped his glass of just "hmph!".

"As I was saying,I invited my bestfriend,Hotaru,Natsume,and his little sister,Aoi-""That dude has a little sister?"Sasuke,again interrupted.I shot a glare at him for not letting me finish my sentence again "-Ino-chan,and my other friends"I finished my last sentence as quickly as possible before he could cut me off !Serves him right.

"That's great you two,as for me I invitied Kushina and Yoshino!" Mikoto exclaimed,smiling,palms on her cheeks.

"Nobody wants to hear it,ma" Sasuke boredly stated and left to his and Mikan's room.

"That's great,okaa-san!" Mikan exclaimed back at her mother.

"End of need to sleep,honey!To keep yourself beautiful and healthy as your mom!"Mikoto took her to her and Sasuke's room.

"Good night,okaa-san!" Mikan kissed her mother's rosy cheek and left to bed.

* * *

><p><span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<span>

NORMAL POV

"Itadakimasu!"Sasuke rolled his eyes and began eating his pancake as his pig-of-a-sister,as he like to call it,started pigging out on her food.

"You know,if you keep pigging out on your food like that,you might as well get fat...even fatter...or very fat"Sasuke teased Mikan,emphasising the fat word,and as expected she got mad.

"Hmmph...well,nobody wants to listen to you!" she continued but this time,she chewed her food in a slow knew that she didn't like to get fat or want to,anyway.

"Yeah..nobody does" Sasuke remarked looked at the wall clock to see that's it's almost 12 friends or as he like to call them,goons will be arriving any minute now.

"Shut up,nii-chan" Mikan retorted as if on cue,the door suddenly open,revealing 5 boys.A blonde guy with whiskers on his cheeks(which Mikan found adorable)and azure was wearing an orange polo with a black shirt and brown was a black-pineapple-haired guy(which Mikan found it amusing)with brown eyes who was dressed in a simple green shirtand navy blue him was two brunettes,one who has red triangles on his cheeks and brown eyes,dressed in a jacket and baggy pants,the other brunette who has straight brown hair which was tied an inch at the end and has pale lavender eyes,dressed in a simple white collar shirt and black lastly,the white-haired guy who has dark violet eyes(which reminded Mikan of her bestfriend)wearing a puple shirt and navy blue pants with pockets on it.

**Sasuke's POV**

And as I predicted,the goons willingly entered the house,not bothering to use the doorbell or heck,even knock on the freaking door._What great goons,I mean friends..._

"Don't you guys ever use the doorbell or even know how to knock?"I glared at just like that they shrugged it off.

"Sasuke-teme,what are we here for again?" the dope,known as Naruto Uzumaki,asked incoherently.

"Yeah Uchiha,you didn't tell us to come here for nothing,did you?" the mutt,Kiba Inuzuka deadpanned.

"Uchiha,I canceled training with Hinata-sama just to come better not waste any of my time" the pupiless eye guy,whom we all know as Neji,same surname as Mikan's son-of-gun-boyfriend,continued.

"Chill guys,I think he invited us to come here and party" Suigetsu told guess,I give him credit for that.

"Troublesome...I should be sleeping right now,not really suppose to be here"Shikamary Nara, the laziest of them all mumbled._What animals..all of them are..I wonder why I'm friends with ALL of none of that matters now,anyways..._

"Nii-chan!Are they your friends?"Mikan asked enthusiastically.

"No,they're my goons" I muttered silently,rolling my eyes.

"Your what?" Mikan glared.

"My so-called friends"I muttered again,loud enough for her to smirked and slapped my back,harshly.I winced._That hurt like hell..._

"Guys!Nice to meet you!"Mikan went to them and exclaimed.

"Hey Uchiha,who's the cutie over here?"Kiba asked,eagerly.

"Sasuke,you didn't tell us you had a very,very,very,lovely,adorabe,cute,pretty,little girlfriend"Suigetsu annoyingly said._Tch,the idiots.._.

"Sasuke-teme!She's sooo cute!Who is she?C'mon,Sasuke-teme,tell us!Oh wait,why didn't you teeeeeeell us?" the blonde dope,overeacted.

"..." The pale-eyed prodigy,was quiet as he stared at my little so-called adorable,sister.

"Shut it guys,she's Mikan Uchiha,my sister,not my it straight"I moment after I introduced her to them,they already bombared her with questions.._stupid UNECESSARY questions.._

"Waaah!Mikan-chan,you're soo cute!Too cute!I wonder how many fanboys you have!" Naruto hugged her.I twitched in annoyance.

"Woah girl!You smell niiiice!You have prefect curves,too!"Kiba whistled.A kick in the groin for that stupid comment."Oof!My d**k!"he muttered while closing his right him right for his stupid antics.

"We never knew he had such a cute,adorable,beautiful...hot and sexy sister!" Suigetsu said or to be more exact,flirted.(A/N:overreacting again XD)I threw my wrist watch at him and it hit his forehead."the hell was that for Sasuke!".

"..." the eyeless freak wasn't done staring at ,what a pain.

"Umm...you guys are?"She sweatdropped.

"Naruto Uzumaki,at your service Mikan-sama!"Naruto introduced.

"I'm Suigetsu Hozuki,ma'am" Suigetsu continued while holding the bump on his forehead.

"Your awesome dog-to-be,the great Inuzuka Kiba!"No comment.I just scoffed.

"Shikamaru Nara,mendokuse" then he sighed lazily.

"..."And the said guy,didn't even blink!

"Uhhh...Neji,it's your turn to introduce yourself to Mikan-chan!" Naruto snapped him out if his trance.

"Excuse me for my rudeness Lady Mikan,I'm Neji Hyuga" he introduced politely while bringing his hand out for her to shake,which she did_.Hmmp,show off..._

"Hyuuga?" She deadpanned incoherently."Is he by chance related to Natsu-"I cut her off.

"Not even close"I sneered.

"Ohh...nice to meet you Neji!"she smiled at him,which made his eyes sparkle in delight._That's just plain gay..._

"You too,Mikan-sama" he went near her,his back facing us,I twitched to the side,and did he just,dare I say it,smiled?_...too creepy..._then the two started a conversatilon.

"Anyone wanna play on my XBOX? I blurted out in annoyance.I didn't wanna say that but I just did.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Naruto and Suigetsu exclaimed in unison.

"Wouldn't I want to!" the mutt grinned creepily.

"Troublesome,I don't have a choice,do I?"we all know who said that.

"Neji and I will play after you guys!He wants to help me wash the dishes and prepared the utensils for tonight!You guys go ahead!"Then we ran way in hell,will I leave them at my room with my video games, last time they played my XBOX alone,they bashed it with a baseball bat,because it froze,but they just didn't read the manual and forgot to press play.I had to beg dad to buy me a new one and he said that I just have to work for his stupid company,and I did.I earned that XBOX with my blood and sweat,I wouldn't dare let them wreck it brainlessly again.

**Neji's POV**

"Come on Neji-nii,let's get started" she smiled.I inwardly blushed.

"Just tell me what to do" I stated as I looked table was pretty much clean and empty.

"Okay we'll start off by setting the table,then washing the dishes,then place it on the table and some utensils and silverware"Mikan said as she tied her hair into a bun and put on an apron with strawberry prints in it,she looked cute but I'd never admit that t anyone,especially her.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile...In the Hyuuga Residence<span>

A loud banging sound was heard and the birds from the trees flew a certain raven-haired boy snapped his eyes open with a cranky look.

**Natsume's POV**

"Onii-chan!Onii-chan!Onii-chan!" A loud,annoying voice boomed my door.I threw off the covers and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What the hell is it buriko!It's early in the morning and your already breaking half of the world with your loud,irritating voice!" I retorted in banging got louder_..my ears...my damn ears..._

"Shut up nii-chan!I'm just here to remind you to go to Mikan-nee's party!If you don't really wanna go,suit yourself!" the banging finally stopped.I hurriedly got up and went to the bathroom to take a that I dressed my self in a navy blue shirt and a pair of navy jeans.I went downstairs to find Aoi glaring at me and mom staring at me._See?Mom understands..._

"Idiot,I never said that I'm ,atleast you stopped your yapping and shouting with that horrible,unpleasant voice of yours"I remarked.

"Oh shut up,so you changed your mind?Too bad,I'm not going together with you at Mikan-nee's party and she said she'll kill you and throw you out of her house if you don't get her something for a present" she finished her pancakes and drank lots and lots of juice and that she went to her room.I thought about what to give to her...maybe a necklace?_Nah,too mainstream..How about a..._**_(A/N:You'll find out soon what he'll give her)_**  
>I ate the last piece of my pancake.<p>

"You know,she really meant that she wont go together with you at Mikan's party"mom stuck out her tongue as she took the plates and forks to the it,now I have to go to a girly store alone,how humiliating,but hey I do love much...so much that it hurts...Heck,now I'm turning into a corny sap,what a love turns us all into ,I need to stop.

* * *

><p><span>...Back to Mikan and Neji...<span>

Normal POV

"Wow!The table looks awesome!We did it,Neji!" Mikan looked at the table and put her hands together with her eyes sparkling,as if she saw something beautiful,which is the table,of course.

"I agree,the table does look decent and delicate"Neji looked at the table then at the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Mikan ran to the door.

* * *

><p><span>...With Sasuke and his goon-of-a-friends...<span>

**Sasuke's POV**

I was playing with my psp when the doorbell suddenly be one of Mikan's friends._But I thought her friends will arrive tonight?Oh well,hey atleast SOMEONE uses the doorbell,unlike these GOONS,who doesn't even bother to long does it take for Suigetsu to drink water anyway?Oh right,FOREVER._

**End of Sasuke's POV**

Normal POV

"Dog,it's my turn!You already played for like,countless times!" Naruto whined.

"Idiot!I just got the controller!YOU played it for like,half an hour!Not me!" Kiba retorted.

"But it felt like I just played for half a minute!It took forever for you to get the controller,you dog!"Naruto argued back.

"Can't you call me something besides dog?And just shut up and let me play,you blonde-headed pig!"Kiba said and started to tried to get the controller back.

"I won't stop annoying you if you don't give me the controller,you flithy ugly mutt!"Naruto smacked Naruto's head who winced then growled at him"Atleast I called you something other than dog!"

"Guys,where the heck is Nara?"Sasuke asked out of the blue.A huffing sound was heard.

"rugght hurr" a muffled voice two boys with marks on their faces looked down to find them both sitting on poor Shikamaru.

"Sorry man,we didn't know that you were on the floor"Kiba laughed and yanked Shikamaru's spiky ponytail who groaned in annoyance.

"Sorry Shikamaru,we forgot that you were still you made a good cushion"Naruto scratched his head and rolled his eyes.

"Easy for you to both aren't really light as you 're almost cracking my bones...seriously guys...it really hurts"Shikamaru lazily mumbled and winced.

* * *

><p><span>...With Mikan...<span>

**Mikan's POV**

"I'll get it!"I said as I took off my apron and ran to the door.I dusted my shirt and opened the door to find...

"Mikan-nee!" Aoi glomped me as I let out an "oof" sound.I glanced at my wrist watch. brings her so early?Oh well,it's more fun if they arrive sooner!

"Hey Aoi!What brings you here so early?The party doesn't starts till 9 hours"I asked incoherently.

"I'm sorry Mikan-nee,it was boring in the house and my pathetic brother keeps insulting my golden voice!So I decided to go somewhere like here,so I won't be bored and atleast someone here doesn't say rude things about my voice!"she exclaimed while she cried waterfalls in chibi style.I sweatdropped.

"It's fine Aoi!It's good that you came early..very early so that I'm not the only girl in the house,despite my mom"I grinned at her.

"Ooh!Who else is here?"Aoi asked as I let her enter the house.

"Oh just...some boys..who my brother invited"I giggled.

"You have a brother?Mine is really annoying!There isn't a day without him insulting me and of course my voice!" she said as she huffed.I laughed.

"Well,my brother's name is Sasuke Uchiha,he's a bit like Natsume,but his insults doesn't go that far"

"Oh nice!Atleast he doesn't insult your voice!"I sweatdropped.

"Yeah he doesn't,but instead he calls me a pig!"

"Oh,that's still cute!I want to meet you brother!"

"Sure!I'll introduce you to him"I lead her to the kitchen where I found one of Sasuke's friends,whom I think is Suigetsu,opening the 's Neji?

"Hey Mikan,I hope you don't mind but I ransacked the fridge,because I'm desperately in need for water!Oh and where did you put the water?"he asked,still ransacking the fridge.

"Oh,is this your brother?"Aoi asked while looking at him in awe.I giggled.

"No Aoi,he's one of my brother's friend,Suigetsu this is Aoi Hyuuga,Aoi this is Suigetsu..what was your last name again?"I scratched my head and looked at him.

"Suigetsu Hozuki,nice to meet you"he let out his hand waiting for Aoi to shake it,and she did.

"Aoi Hyuuga!Nice to meet you too,Suigetsu-kun!"she exclaimed,smiling.

"Where's Neji?"I asked,looking around the kitchen.

"Oh that guy's at the bathroom,I think,but anyways,where's the water?"he asked desperately,as if he'll die any minute.

"The water dispenser's on the second floor upstairs,come on,I'll take you there,Aoi come with us" the moment I said that that she took off for the stairs.I sweatdropped.

"She's fast without drinking water..."Suigetsu commented.

"Geez,what's with you and water?"I stared at him,waiting for an answer as we went upstairs.

"Well little lady,how do I explain this but,unlike you guys,I dehydrate without water,enough for me to go thin and that's why I need 's part of my nature"he shrugged.

"Oh,I see,does juice work too?"I asked.

"Yeah,anything that involves water"

We arrived after a few was nowhere to be seen.I rolled my she get lost?I looked around.

"Waaaaaaaaaater...I need waaaater..."Suigetsu said in a hoarse voice.I looked at him worried and ran and grabbed a big cup to the water dispenser to get water.

"Heeere,are you okay now?"I asked him as he gulped down every drop.I stared at him awkwardly not done gulping down the let out a breath after he finished drinking the water.

"Never felt better!"he exclaimed as if nothing ,atleast he stopped whinning and desperately asking for ,back to Aoi.

"Aoi!Where are you?You didn't get lost,did you?"I shouted as I arrived in the living room.

"Stop shouting,she's right here"A husky voice ?

"Mikan-nee!"Aoi ran to me with a panicky look.

"Where'd you go?"I asked her while looking at Sasuke,giving him a you-didn't-do-something-did-you answered back with an I-didn't-do-anything I gave him an are-you-sure twitched his right eye and gave me an ,we really need to stop giving 'looks'.

"What's wrong Aoi?"I asked her,worriedly

"I-I...I..."She stuttered while her face is covered with looked back to the point.

"You...?"I gave an incoherent and worried look.

"I-I..."Now I was getting really worried...

"You what,sweetie?"I gave a nervous smile.

"I-I..." Her whole face was now really sweaty.

"You..?"Suigetsu continued,curiosity written all over his face.

"I..."Before I could react again,Sasuke snapped.

"For the love of God!Just get on with it!"He twitched.I glared at him with a went near my ears.

"I...I really need to peeee"she whispered hesitatingly,I sighed in gave me a look and I know right away that she couldn't hold it.I carried her bridal style and ran to my bathroom,leaving Sasuke alone with Suigetsu in the living room.I let her down and she took off to the bathroom door and quickly shut the door.

* * *

><p><span>-With Sasuke and Suigetsu-<span>

Normal POV

There was a pregnant silence after Mikan carried Aoi and took off,desperately.

"I wonder what happened"Suigetsu broke off the silence as he got water from the dispense.

"Beats me,girls are unpredictable"Sasuke boredly replied.

"And that means we,boys are?"Suigetsu gulped down his water.

"Oh,shut up,you being,a conversationalist sucks and is a turn off,I'm outta here"Sasuke ran to his room and was gone in a blink of an eye,running off like his XBOX was in danger,which it probably is.

* * *

><p><span>-And with Aoi and Mikan-<span>

**Aoi's POV**

I turned the doorknob and opened the door.I let out a sigh of relief,I shouldn't have drank lots of juice and water.I went to sit down at Mikan's bed when suddenly a devasted voice yelled from the hallways.

**End of Aoi's POV**

**Mikan's POV**

"MY FREAKING XBOX BETTER BE ALIVE WHEN I GET THERE YOU I'LL KICK YOU DIRTY BUTTS ALL OVER THE DAMN TOWN!"

Was that Sasuke?He sounded like a hungry boar..Pss,as if I care.I know!I'll introduce Aoi to Mom!Yeah,that's a great idea!

"Hey Aoi!I want you to meet my mom!Come on,let's go!"I dragged her to mom's room.

"Okaay,Mikan-nee!"she happily exclaimed.A few minutes later,we arrived at mom's door.I knocked softly.

"Kaa-san!Can we come in?"I asked while holding the doorknob.

"Sure,sweetie!"A feminine voice behind the door replied.I turned the knob open and there I found mom with a towel wrapped around her hair,her face covered with some cream and cucumbers on her eyes.I sweatdropped.

"Hey kaa-san,I want you to meet my friend,Aoi Hyuuga!"I exclaimed as she took off the cucumbers that were covering her eyes that revealed onyx orbs.

"Oh!Hi there sweetheart!Nice to meet you!"mom said she she hugged Aoi.

"Nice to meet you too,Mrs. Uchiha"Aoi beamed and they had a girl's time for the rest of the hours doing lots of things.(A/N:Just imagine what wou;d you girls do like doing make-up XD)

**End of Mikan's POV**

* * *

><p><span>(Time skip: 6:00pm)<span>

~~~~~At the Yamanaka Household~~~~~~

**Ino's POV**

"What dress are you going to wear,Ino?"Sakura asked me.I shrugged.

"Any dress would be fine"I stated.

"But Ino!You have to look perfect!We need to fix that hair of yours and your face!"Sakura exclaimed,her index finger pointing at my face.

"I beg your pardon?What about my face?"I exclaimed, 's wrong with my face?I frowned.

"It needs a lot of make-up!Hell,your lips are soo pale,it needs lipstick,your face needs cream and those lashes of yours!Don't you even put mascara?Hinata,get the whole make-up kit ready!"Sakura started blabbing about make-up and Hinata nodded and ran to the other room to get the make-up is going to be a long evening...

* * *

><p><span>=====Uchiha Mansion (7:00pm)====<span>

**Sasuke's POV**

"The room looks soo beautiful!Mikan-nee,you guys did great!"Mikan's friend,I think Aoi her name,commented cheerfully.

"Seems like everything turned out perfectly"Neji said as he looked around the house as if he's accomplish something sucessfully.

"Yeah!We made a pretty awesome pair!"Mikan exclaimed patting the pupiless eye guy.

"Who makes a pretty awesome pair,polka?"came a husky voice.I didn't need to turn around because I know damn well that it's none other than Mikan's boyfriend.

"Oh shut up Natsume!Since when did you arrive?"Mikan asked him,both hands on her hips.

"Since the minute I walked through the gate,idiot"he said as he dragged her away from us holding a huge pink cherry blossom printed paper bag in his hands.I glared holes behind his back while at the same time staring at Mikan being dragged with her twitching her eyes out.  
>all the way.<p>

"Leeet meee go,short brows!"She yelled._Short brows?_I looked over to the said person and my eyes landed above his eyes,_you know...his eye brows really are ...talk about flaws..Must be genes._.I scoffed.

"Shut up,idiot or do you want me to shut you up myself?"Hyuuga said,still dragging her.I glanced at Mikan who quickly covered her mouth with both of her hands...I rolled my eyes and decided to leave ,I gotta go pick up that Yamanaka girl and her companions or Mikan'll kill me if I don' as if she read my mind,she glared at me.

"You better pick her up without me!"She yelled while raising her fist at me._See?That woman can be crazy if she wants to..._

I went to the garage then got in my car,put on my seatbelt and started the engine.I then drove on my way..._I wonder what that Yamanaka girl will look like ..why do I care?_I shook off that thought and focused on the road.I turned to the next street and vice a few minutes of driving through the stupid streets,I finally reached her house.I pulled back and unbuckled my seatbelt.I ran to her doorway and rang the friggin' the door opened revealing a pink-haired girl wearing a maroon stared at me with her green eyes,sparkling.I could tell she was wearing a heavy make-up._Tch,it couldn't get anymore annoying,could it?_

**Sakura's POV**

I was finally finished with Ino's make-up and fixing her hair when suddenly and the doorbell was in the kitchen drinking water.

"Sakura,could you please go get it?I have to go get something from my bedroom"Ino said as she took off for the stairs.

"Uggh,fine,becareful not to ruin your make-up 'cause Hinata and I aren't doing it again!"I shouted at her as I ran to the door.I turned the knob open to reveal a very handsome guy with dark hair and black eyes.I was literally gawking at him,my eyes probably sparkling with admiration.I squealed.

"Oh!What is a handsome guy like you doing here?Here to maybe hook up with me?"I said glared at 's his problem?

"I'm here to pick up Yamanaka-san and her clowns,I mean friends for the party"He said as he let himself in,leaving me at the about rude!Hmp!How did he resist me?Oh,no he didn't!

"Well,what's your name,hottie?"I smirked at him while he glared hardly at me came in and looked at me with soft eyes.

"Why should I tell a clown as yourself?"He smirked back.I let that insult slip.I won't miss this opportunity to have a new boyfriend!

"Well,I'm Sakura Haruno,here to serve your purposes,my lord"I said sexily as I bowed,gracefully.

"Nobody asked for your ear-deafening name,where's that Yamanaka?"I gritted my teeth.I'm not giving up yet!

**Ino's POV**

Finally!I found my purse!Who would have thought it ended up in the bathroom?Uhhhmm...definetly not me...I ran down the stairs,but not fast enough to let the wind ruin my hair.I don't want Sakura,yanking my hair out,blabbering about what I've to my as I arrived downstairs I saw Uchiha,when did he get here?He was glaring at Sakura who's flirting with him and Hinata trying to pursuade her to typical Sakura...

"Uchiha,when did you get here?Sakura get off ,let's go,I wanna go see Mikan"I said as I dragged Sakura off him with Hinata behind my we arrived outside,he led us to his black car and we got in the front passenger seat and the two at the ?Uchiha doesn't want to a flirt ,eating his face while at the same time driving...

"Where's Mikan?"I asked,looking around inside the car.

"Being tormented by the devil"he boredly stated while he started the ?What devil?The only devil here is himself!

"Excuse me?If there's a devil then it is you!"I exclaimed,glaring daggers at his back.

"Shut up,what I mean is,she's with her boyfriend"then he started to drive.

"Hmmph,you better drive safely.I don't want to die here with you,in your car,in the same air as you"I muttered,but I guess he heard.

"I'm not a reckless driver so calm your stupid nerves"

"Drive safely Uchiha-kun,and I might ride you with pure pleasure!"Sakura said,her hands caressing his broad shoulders while he shoved it back to her face.

"Why you...!I was trying show kindness and courageness while all you do is throw it back to my face!"Sakura started blabbering as Sasuke and I rolled our eyes.

"S-Sakura-san p-please calm down..."Hinata stammered while holding her shoulders.

Oh now,this is going to be a long,long drive...

======END OF CHAPTER========


	4. Final Chapter

I'm really sorry about the grammatical errors!The third chapter turned out to be the worst!I just don't know why fanfiction keeps messing up my words... ;n;

Anyways...I'll just deal with it later...I hope fanfiction won't ruin this chapter!:O

**Normal POV**

"Uhh!L-Let go!Y-You're suffocating me,you no-good j-jerk!"Mikan complained,holding her throat as if it was burning.

"Not until you stop yapping and listen to me,pig"Natsume said.

"I am not a-Ouch!-I'm not a pig you..you filthy cat!"Mikan retorted angrily.

"Okay,just shut up"

"Then let go of me!"

"Fine,happy?"

"Hmm...let me see...OF COURSE NOT!Who in their right minds would be happy if their boyfriend start strangling you while telling you to shut up?!"

"I wasn't strangling your information,I was dragging you"

"That still doesn't change the fact that you almost suffocated me to death!You jerk!"

"Well,if it wasn't for those stupid boys from earlier I would've just dragged you out peacefully"

"Well,it doesn't matter anymore,considering how much of a jerk you are acting right now!"

"Well,those boys aren't still completely still dared to go near you"

"I don't care!You're such...you're such a jerkface!I hate you!I hate you!I hate you!"There were tears leaking out of her 's expression softened.

"I love you too,Mikan.I'm glad you found your ,this is for you"He held out a huge pink Sakura printed paper bag.

"W-what?"She took the paper bag and opened it to reveal a beautiful pink Sakura printed dress that would probably reach down her knees.

"You like it?"Natsume smiled.

"I love ,Natsume!"She hugged Natsume tightly while smiling.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk before and earlier.I was just jealous of those guys being near you"Natsume looked away.

"It's you like to meet them?!C'mon,I'll introduce them to you!"She held his hands and brought him to sighed,relieved that she was back to her happy and active self.

* * *

><p><span>With Sasuke and the girls...<span>

"You should be thankful,I still like you!Despite that unconvincing attitude of yours!You think your so cool..hmph!"Sakura mumbled.

"S-Sakura-san,please do calm down"Hinata said,squeezing Sakura's arm.

"How could I?!That handsome jerk is so intimidating!"

"Oh,c'mon Sakura!You've been talking to yourself for the past half hours!Would you just shut up?"Ino deadpanned.

"Easy for you to say!You weren't the one who got neglected by a hot guy!"Sakura cried.

"Shut...up,would you?"

"Oh that handsome face of his!Such a waste!I'd be damned if he was actually a gay!"

"Sakura!Shut it!"

"Haruno,I swear,if you don't shut up,I'll throw your butt out of the car window"Sasuke said,annoyed.

"I will...if..."Sakura trailed off.

"If?"Ino repeated,eager to shut the pinkette's loud mouth.

"I will shut up if he gives me a kiss!"Sakura finished.

"E-eh...are you sure about that,Sakura-san?!"Hinata gasped.

"Do I look like I'm not?"She said with a straight face.

"W-well..."Hinata turned to Sasuke with a seductive look.

"Well?"

"Well what?"Sasuke mumbled.

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

"Do I look like I want to?"Sasuke mocked,giving her a disgusted look.

"Well,to me-"

"Cut the crap know he doesn't want to"Ino interruped,annoyed.

"U-Uchiha-san,are we almost there?"Hinata asked Sasuke softly.

"Yeah,just hold on.I'll go a little faster so NO ONE will be able to utter a single word"He said coldly,emphasizing the word 'no one'.

"Just drive,Uchiha!"Ino scowled.

"You don't need to tell me twice,Yamanaka"He scoffed,pulling up faster.

* * *

><p><span>At The Party...<span>

"Man,this lemonade tastes awesome!"Kiba beamed,holding his drink was just in the corner sitting quitely,ignoring was with Mikoto and her sleeping on the living room couch.

"No!This orange juice is more awesomer!And not to mention much sweeter!"Naruto opposed,splashing a little orange juice on Kiba's shirt.

"It's just orange!Lemons are tastier!"Kiba did the same,splashing a bit lemonade on Naruto.

"Lemons are lemons!Besides,they're bitter!Oranges are sweet compared to your bitter lemons!"Naruto announced proudly,both he and Kiba not minding the stain on their shirt.

"Well,lemons are good-"

"Guys,calm 're just fruits and ,water is more important,right?"Suigetsu interrupted,handing them both a glass of water.

"Shut up waterboy!I'll show you guys that orange juice is the best juice ever,by drinking all the orange juices in the party!"Naruto stated.

"Well,I'll prove to you that lemons are not just bitter but also good for our throats by drinking all lemonade,so haha!"Kiba retorted.

"Suit yourselves...idiots"Suigetsu shrugged,drinking the glass of water he was supposed to give to them..

"Mikoto-baa-chan!Are there more orange juices left?"Naruto shouted,running to the kitchen along with Kiba.

"Hey guys!This is Natsume,my boyfriend"Mikan said,approaching Suigetsu and Neji.

"...boyfriend?"Suigetsu and Neji repeated in unison.

"Got a problem with that?"Natsume spat out coldly,giving off a deadly aura.

"Not at all..."Neji muttered.

"In second thought,nope"Suigetsu nervously replied.

Just as they were about to sit,they heard a car pull up from the immediately went past them both and in a blink of an eye,he was gone.

"Sasuke-kun!Wait for me,handsome!"A pink-haired girl yelled,running around for stared at as she was about to open her mouth,Neji beat her to it.

"Haruno?What are you doing here?"Neji questioned coherently.

"Yeah,and why are you chasing the poor(not really) guy?"Suigetsu added,referring to Sasuke.

"Oh?Neji!The guy who likes to drink water!I didn't know you were here!And anyway,we're invited!By the way,Hinata's here too!"She then took off,probably looking for Sasuke.

" Hinata-sama's here too?And let me guess,that blond-haired girl is here too.."Neji mumbled.

"Oh!You mean Ino-chan?!Yaaaay!Where is she?!"Mikan squealed,looking two girls walking towards them.A blond and a dark-haired.

"Mikan!We're here!And this is Hinata Hyuga!And Sakura is..somewhere"Ino sweatdropped,mentally pitying Sasuke.

"Another Hyuga?Oh!Natsume are you both-"Mikan said,gasping,but was cut off by Natsume.

"Nope."Natsume stated boredly,uninterested,looking away.

"You jerk!I wasn't even finished with my sentence!Hinata-san,feel free to sit anywhere you like!"Mikan turned from Natsume to Hinata.

"Ah,O-okay,thank you Mikan-san"Hinata said shyly.

"Hinata-sama?What brings you here?"Neji gasped silently.

"Neji-nii-san,..you're here as well?"She said.

"Wait,you two know each other?"Mikan deadpanned,confused.

" fact,we are cousins"Neji answered.

"Oh!Well,there are many Hyuugas/Hyugas in here!Oh,wait!Anyone seen Sasuke?"Mikan giggled and asked.

"Saw him running from a pink-haired girl"Suigetsu stated.

"She's probably planning about cornering him.I doubt that though.I'll go find him"Ino sighed.

"Okay!Thank you,Ino-chan!"

* * *

><p><span>Aaaand to Sasuke...and Sakura.<span>

Sasuke went to his room quitely and locked his sighed and turned on the much to his horror,he almost had a major heart attack from what he on his bed looking at _him_ seductively,which he found disgusting.(A/N:_Oh,Sasuke~)_

**Sasuke's POV**

"What the hell,Haruno?!Get off my bed"I looked unappropiately disgusting.

"If you give me a kiss!"She retorted persistently.

"Don't start with because you're a girl doesn't mean I won't harm you,so unless you want to get out of this room alive,I suggest you to leave."I spat out I heard a knock on the door.I opened it to reveal Yamanaka.

"Sakura's in there,isn't she?"She spoke,sighing.

"Yes"I turned to Haruno.

"Haruno"I called stood up then left the room.

"What's wrong with her?What did you do,Uchiha?"She asked,sounding a bit concerned.

"Nothing.I just said something to her"

"Oh, ,this is your room,huh?Do you play video games?"

"Yeah,I have an ?"

"Oh,Let me play!"She beamed,stepping inside the room.I took a minute,looking at her from head to toe.I smirked.

"I didn't say that you could if you really want to,it comes with a price"I smirked gaped.

"I'm supposed to be your guest!Besides,I don't have any money right now!"She whined.

"I never said that it would be money,did I?"I closed the door behind her and trapped her with my arms.

"Then what?Oh,whatever!I'm playing anyway!"She tried to shove me but I grabbed a hold of her wrists and spoke.

" me first."

"What?!No!Let go!"

"You should be lucky.I prefer kissing you than that pink-haired ,you turn me on."

"Pervert!Let me-"

**Ino's POV**

"Pervert!Let me-"I didn't get to finish my sentence because he slammed his lips to mine.I tried to push him away but he was too ,I should practice aikido sometimes.I struggled for a few minutes then I realized that it's useless.I just let him kiss pulled away after a few minutes to take a spoke,looking at me in the eye.

"Let's do that I want you to kiss me back willingly"

I hate to admit it but he looked really not to mention _really hot_.I went near to his face and gave him a peck on the lips.

"There.I did it willingly,as you have said"I smirked,but much to my satisfaction he got me again.

"That wasn't even a is a real kiss."

He slammed his lips to mine again,but this time more roughly and passionately.I don't what I was thinking but I kissed back wrapped his arms around my waist and I unconsciously wrapped mine around his after a few minutes of making out,we both pulled away.I blushed looking away from him.

"I didn't know you were a good kisser"He said,not letting go of me.

"Shut up!You probably kissed thousands of girls anyway,so that's why you're good at it"I huffed.

"Actually,you're the first girl I shared a kiss I admit that kiss was _delicious_considering you have sweet lips"He complimented me.

"Hmph!I won't forgive for stealing my first kiss!"I threw a punch at his chest that turned out to be as hard as a rock.I inwardly winced.

"Good"he said.

"What do you mean 'good'?Good that I hurt my fist from punching your chest or good that you stole my first kiss?

"What do you think?The second,of course"and with that he kissed me again.I bit his lower lip and he pulled away,glaring at me.

"Let's just play"I shoved him away,off to play on his XBOX,with him following me holding his painful lip that I bit.

"...fine"was his answer.

* * *

><p>"Sakura-san,what's wrong?"Hinata asked Sakura,who was sulking while sitting on a chair.<p>

"Sasuke-kun,threw me out of his room!"

"He did?!"A voice two turned around and saw Mikan,hands on her hips.

"Yes!He even threaten to kill me if I don't go out!"Sakura buried her face in her hands.

"I'll be right back!"She took off looking like she wanted to murder hurriedly went upstairs,stepping on each step like an elephant.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan's POV<strong>

That stupid brother!Making a guest upset!I'll show him!I slammed the door open and...

saw him hogging all over Ino-chan,shirtless with her wearing his -chan was on the floor with her wrists pinned down and Sasuke-nii on top of her.

"I..uhh..umm..y-you..S-Sakura..I..a-ah.."I stuttered out some words that I wanted to say but got them all messed up.I slowly grabbed the door and tried to close face heated up and I was shaking.

"W-wait!Mikan,this isn't what it looks like!This pervert gave me his jacket because I was cold but I didn't expect him to jump over me!"Ino reasoned out kicking his face with her foot.

I quickly shut the door and ran downstairs,still blushing and shaking._Oh my gosh,oh my gosh,oh my gosh..what did I just see?Was it unappropiate?Should I go back and save Ino-chan from that wild beast of brother?But I don't want to step inside his/our room knowing their position!Kyaaaah!I don't know what to do!Should I call the police and have him arrested for harassing-_my thoughts were cut off when I bumped into something hard.

"..Itai!..."I winced.

"Polka,are you okay?What's wrong?"_Natsume!I should get help from him!_

"I...upstairs..Sasuke-nii..Ino-chan..Natsume help Ino-chan!"

"What?"was all he could say.

I glared at him and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Go upstairs and stop Sasuke from getting Ino-chan pregnant!"I pushed him upstairs and he did what I asked him to do.

"..."

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume's POV<strong>

I went upstairs and did what Polka asked me to do.I passed through the rooms to find her friend that I was suppose to 'rescue'.I stopped when I heard a girl yell and scream.I twitched and ran towards the room where I heard the girl scream.

"H-HEY!UCHIHA!J-JUST STOP IT!LET GOO!EEK!EYAAAH!MIKAAAAN!"

I sweatdropped and slammed the door open...

I saw a blond girl wearing an oversized jacket on the floor,under Uchiha,who was shirtless and was pinning her wrists down.

"You again."I uttered,staring at Uchiha.

"Another interruption?"Uchiha grunted.

"Let the blond go,_Sas-gay_"I said,emphasizing the new name I made up for him.

"Oh shut up, get the hell out of here"

"And why would I?Look,your sister 'ordered' me to save her friend who is harassed by your perverted antics,just let her go"

"What are you now?Her butler?Tch,like you're one to talk"

"...You can leave now.I can take care of this"the blond girl said.I shrugged and nodded then left the room.

**Ino's POV**

"...You can leave now.I can take care of this"I said as he shrugged and nodded,leaving but not before closing the door.I glared at him while hr just stared at me with his obsidian eyes.I rolled my eyes.

"You."I scowled.

"Yeah,me."He replied arrogantly.

"I swear,if you don't stop this...unappropriate act of yours..I will never kiss you again"

And as if it worked like threw in a shirt,sat up and looked at me.

"And if I do,will you kiss me again?"He asked with a face which I think looks cute.I couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Oh what the heck,just come here"I pulled the collar of his shirt and kissed him while he kissed back.

* * *

><p><span>With Mikan...<span>

She was cupping both of her hands at the side of her face while walking around in circles at the living jumped from the stairs which startled wanted to scold him for scaring her but that wasn't her top priority right now.

"Natsume!Did you save Ino-chan from Sasuke-nii?!"

"She said she'll take care of him herself"

"But!She'll get harassed!"

"I don't think girl sounded pretty confident"

"Okay, I blame you if she gets out of that room,pregnant!"She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Aren't you exaggerating too much,Polka?"

"Well,aren't you being a little too calm-"She didn't get to finish her sentence for Natsume had grab her nape and pulled her into a kiss.

With the others...

"NARUTO!What were you thinking,drinking all the orange juices!Now you're hogging all the bathroom to yourself!"Kushina shouted banging on the bathroom door.

"Eheheh..calm down Kushina,maybe he was just really thirsty.."Mikoto reasoned out.

Outside,Mikan's friends were already there with Hotaru eating crab brains and Ruka doing nothing but watch her pig sitting with Hinata,who was still comforting Sakura,who was still Naruto and Kiba still inside the bathroom doing their 'business' and Yoshino,Shikamaru's mom,was scolding her son for being soo lazy and thought that it would be best if he atleast does something other than sleeping.

* * *

><p>"Sorry guys!We didn't know that you were already here!Hehe"Mikan exclaimed,putting her palms at her nape.<p>

"No I got to eat crab brains"Hotaru said.

"It's okay big deal"Ruka smiled.

"Oh,Mikoto!Your daughter is just soo cute!Unlike mine,who makes such a fool of himself,hmph!Drinking all those orange juice!"Kushina glomped and pinched Mikan's cheeks.

"I'm soo glad that your daughter isn't lazy unlike my son!"Yoshino said out of envy while holding her hands together.

"Thank sons are still very charming"Mikoto laughed.

"Kaa-chan,Kiba said lemonades are tastier that orange juice so I proved him by drinking it all!"Naruto threw a glare at him.

"Troublesome..."Shikamaru mumbled.

"Hey guys!"They all turned to see Ino running towards them with Sasuke behind her.

"Ino-chan!You're safe!"Mikan glomped on her.

"Hehe,thanks for worrying about me,Mikan"Ino said as Sasuke went in front of her.

"No hugs for your brother?"

At first,Mikan glared at him for harassing Ino then smiled and hugged him.

"Sasuke-nii!"

"Why are you so happy?"Sasuke asked while hugging her inwardly smiled and thought that she looked cute.

"Because,"She kissed him on the cheeks,which earned Sasuke a glare from Natsume.

"If it wasn't for Sasuke-nii,I wouldn't be here right now,happy and contented"She smiled before adding,

"Also,I would be Sasuke-nii's lost little sister"

He too,was happy and most of all,he found himself a beautiful girlfriend.

* * *

><p>The End~! :)<p>

Sorry for the late update!Got carried away reading other stories and it was our Periodical Exam ;n;  
>Anyway,thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
